LightStorm of Zero
by LeakproofHail7
Summary: Hey Elana here now i'm sure you've read all kinds of stories and the like well i can guarantee you've never heard of one like this so sit back prepare to be amazed. oh and to any one who flames this... lets just say i'm very creative in hurting people. read and review pls.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: 1/7/14 **hey Leakproof here. Just want to say I'm glad that so many people has read this story and that I'm revising the first three chapters and cleaning it up as I go. May be adding extra parts to explain a few things and removing a few things that aren't necessary. Hope this is easier to read than last time. Pls let me know if there is anything I can do to improve this. Thank You and see you later.

* * *

Hi don't think we've met so I might as well introduce myself. My name is Elana Lightstorm and I've been around for a long time…. Try 3000 years give or take 2 or 3 decades. If you think that's impossible try having the shards from two swords with a fuck ton of power fused to your heart. One from a Devil Lord, the other from a Nephilim, not the half demon half angel shit. A daughter of angel and human nephilim, ok getting off track here I'll tell you about that some other time. Now I'm sure by now you've heard or read a lot of crazy shit now but me? Been there done that, but I've never been some one's familiar and never thought I would. Thought it was impossible.

Simply put, Murphy loves to fuck with me.

* * *

_-Day of the springtime summoning ritual_

Louise de la Valliere was having a very bad day. It was the day for the students to summon their familiar and she was afraid it would end up as an explosion as all spells do and if she fails this she be expelled from the academy. Not only that she had boasted she would summon a griffin or a dragon so yeah all in all bad day. "Has everyone done their summoning yet?" said Professor Colbert.

"The Zero hasn't done it yet", called Malicorne. "Louise can you please step forward and do the ritual", Colbert asked. As she went to the circle Kirche yelled "Hope you can keep your word little Louise." Louise gritted her teeth together and ignored her.

As she raised her wand she chanted "_My Servant, Who lives _s_omewhere in the universe, My divine, beautiful and powerful servant, Heed my call. I wish from the bottom of my heart, and APPEAR!"_

_Mean while in another dimension_

Elana's POV

You ever have those days where everything that can go wrong happens? Unfortunately for me this is one of those days. This was supposed to be an easy get in, grab the sword shard, and get out. But no, it had to be a fucking demon cult just waiting to ruin my fucking day. I mean, can I have at least a day everything go's as planned?

"RAAA" BOOM "DIE YOU FUCKERS" I screamed as continued to shoot at the hoard of demons. I ducked as one lunged over me "You want some of this then have it!" I screamed as I shoved my two guns in to its mouth and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets through its skull.

_My servant, who lives somewhere in the universe_

"_The hell!? Who the heck are you and what do mean servant_?" I thought as I shot another demon.

_My divine, Beautiful and powerful servant, Heed my call_

You ever have those moments where you have that feeling the something is about to happen and it's going to be bad? Well yeah getting it now and I don't like it. I felt a surge of energy to my left and when I look what you know a shiny green portal that everything's ignoring. Now I have two options stay here and fight a nonstop army of demons or jump through Shiny Green Portal of Doom and see what happens…

"_Shit!_" I thought as a massive hammer flew over my head.

Fuck it, Shiny Green Portal of Doom it is.

I sprinted for the for the portal and dove through just as it closed behind me.

_I wish from the bottom of my heart, and APPEAR_

* * *

Tristan Academy of magic

Normal POV

A massive explosion ripped the air and filled the area with smoke. "HA look at that. What do you expect from the Zero?" A student jeered at Louise.

"ENOUGH" Yell Colbert. "I'm sorry Louise but", he was saying before Kirche interrupted.

"LOOK! There's something in the smoke."Kirche exclaimed.

Tabitha then used a spell to clear the smoke and what they saw surprised them. Standing in the circle was small girl standing at 4'10" and about 14 years old. She had what looked like a black short sleeved shirt with a form fitting breastplate that was silver with red highlights emphasizing her high C breasts. (1) Covering from shoulders to her hands was armor that you would see a Knight wearing also silver with a red trim at the end of the bracer. (2) From her waist down she had pants that hugged her body in black with strange armor over it ending with black boots. The armor was silver with blood red knee pads. (3)

What caught everyone's attention though was the two guns in hands one was black the other was silver.(4) She also had a massive sword on her back that was 5'10" (5) and a shield that was black with the emblem of a snarling wolf with lightning surrounding it.(6) She had a soft round face that you would see from someone born from a noble family. What shock them the most was her eyes and hair. Her eyes were a bright red and her hair was pure silver.

"Ha Louise summoned a commoner!" laughed Guiche. "Professor Colbert can I please do the ritual again" begged Louise. "I sorry Louise but the ritual is sacred and I'm afraid this is what you summoned." He said.

* * *

Elana's POV

Moments ago

"Ugh, what the fuck was that", I groaned. I looked around and see nothing but smoke. I pulled my pistols up in front of me when I heard someone laughing. Someone yelled then a breeze blew the smoke off and I had one hell of a surprise waiting for me. I was surrounded by a bunch of kid and a lot of different animals one of them was a small blue dragon.

As I was looking around I heard two people arguing in front of me one was an old man with a staff the other was a small girl about the same height as me with **PINK **hair of all things speaking a language I had no flipping clue what was said. All I know she was not happy.

When she started to approach I aim at her and said "One more step and your dead." That's when I heard laughing the other kids start to laugh. I looked to see what was so funny to realize they were laughing at me. "_Oh I'm funny huh? Let's see how funny this is_." I thought as I shot a round in the air.

THAT shut them up. Without looking I shot the ground in front of the pink haired girl causing her to fall to the ground in shock. "I said not another step. Don't make me repeat myself." I snarled. The old man said something I did not understand. "What?" I demanded. He then chanted something and pointed his staff towards me, I then felt something wash over me. "There. Do you understand me now?" he asked.

"Yeah I hear you. Now where am I?" I said. "Tristan's Academy of Magic. I am Professor Colbert", he replied.

_"Well shit that's not good"_ I thought. "What brought me here?" I asked.

"Louise here via a summoning ritual to be her familiar." He stated. "Really now? Well then I have two words for you" I said smirking.

"Oh?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

Hey Leakproof here. Want to say this is my first story I've every posted any where want to say I'm really excited to be doing this. This story has been bouncing around my head for a while so I decided to post it here. So you can get a better visual of what Elana's gear looks like here it is =

The chest plate from starcraft 2 that Nova has, just no lights and numbers and the like

The gauntlets from soul caliber 5 steel set

Halo ODST armor but a more metallic look to it

The pistols from DMC 5

Look up Cronte Vomir for skyrim to see the blade

Shaped like the Hylian shield but the paint is black without the triforce and bird.

Oh by the way here the disclaimers before I forget-I do not own Familiar of Zero, Starcraft 2, Soul Caliber, Halo, DMC, Cronte Vomir, or Legend of Zelda.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 1/7/14: **As I said before revising chapters.

Hello Leakproof here just wanted to say I hope this is well received by you all pls excuse Elana's language she is a bitch I'll admit that much.

Elana: WHAT YOU SAY ASSHOLE!

Me: OH SHIT!

Elana: GET BACK HERE!

Me: I'll let Elana handle the disclaimers. '_Runs out of the house.'_

Elana: The dumbass does not own Familiar of Zero. Now if you'll excuse me I have to introduce my sword to his throat.

* * *

_Tristan-Academy of magic_

Elana's POV

"Fuck You."

I almost lost it with the look on their faces priceless.

"What do you mean!?" Louise exclaimed.

"I mean I won't be your servant I serve no one", I said."I don't give a damn about what you call sacred or not I am my own master and nothing will change that. Try to force me and I swear I'll show you just how fast I can kill everyone here", I said. _"Not that I would. I'm no murderer."_ I thought to myself.

I watched the old man raise his hand and generate a fireball. "Do you really think you can do that?" He asked.

I gave a small laugh. "Can you guess what I was fighting before I came here? No? Demons now shut up and quit trying to scare me you wouldn't be the first mage I fought." I smirked as he jumped at that revelation.

I then heard the crowd around us snickering about how the "Zero" couldn't control her familiar. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "Something you want to share with the rest of us Blondie?" The one I was looking at jumped and dove behind the girl next to him.

"Thought not" I snorted. I then heard something hitting the ground when I looked I saw the girl Louise if I remember correctly fall to her knees. When I looked in to eyes I saw something that shocked me.

Complete and total defeat.

I stood there wondering why she would have that look in her eyes then I it hit me. _"She's considered a failure and I was her one chance"_ ,I thought, sighing. "I'm such a fucking bleeding heart", I muttered as I holstered my guns and walked over to her.

Normal POV

_Moments before_

Louise was shattered. She did everything right only to summon some commoner. When she took a step forwards the girl pointed her guns at her and said something in some barbaric language. The others started to laugh saying how see summoned an idiot when a gunshot rang out silencing everyone. She tried to move when the girl was distracted only to fall to the ground in fear when the girl, without looking, shoots at the ground in front of her.

The girl snarled something at her. She couldn't understand what was said but the meaning was clear, "Come closer and you die." That's when Colbert decided to ask if she understood him. When she only looks at him, he casted a translation spell on her. The conversation following broke her.

_Present_

Louise heard footstep approach her and when she looked up she saw the girl she summoned kneeling in front of her. "What's the matter with you? You look like it's the end of world." She joked to Louise. She just couldn't handle it anymore and broke down crying.

Elana's POV

Elana started to panic. Crying children she could not handle. Kill a demon pfft easy, take down something possessed by one of the sword shards no problem, crying children? Nope you would think after 2500 years or so you can handle anything NOT.

I heard the old man tell the other kids they were dismissed but I ignored him and focused on the girl crying in front of me. "Hey calm down." I said softly. She only started to cry harder.

"_Fuck", _I thought as I looked at her."Come here", I sighed as I pulled her in to my arms. She stiffened then proceeded to cry harder.

I don't know how long she cried all I know it was late in the afternoon when she finally stopped crying. _"THANK GOD"_ I thought _"She stopped crying, I hate crying children",_ I heard someone clear their throat I looked up and saw the old man Colbert I recall his name.

"Is she alright?" he

asked.

"Yeah, she fell asleep. Finally", I groaned.

He gave a soft chuckle "Follow me, I'll take you to her room", he said motioning to follow him.

"Yeah then you can tell me what the fuck caused her to break down like that. It's not natural for a girl her age to look so defeated." I said as I picked her up.

"_Light little thing", _I thought as carried her through the academy following Colbert. As we walked he told me how Louise was unable to use magic because every time she casts a spell it always explodes. He then told me that she was told if she failed the ritual she'd be expelled.

When we got to her room I told him tell the headmaster I'll think over this during the night. "Look, don't get your hopes up. I'm still not too thrilled about being her familiar, but I do owe her for pulling my ass out of a situation gone FUBAR", I told him. "Very well. That's all I can ask for. I'll leave you be tonight. I look forward to seeing you in the morning." Colbert said as he made his leave.

"Goodnight" I replied. I softly opened the door to her room. It was quaint I'll admit as I placed Louise in her bed. "Now where do I sleep?" I asked myself as I looked around.

"_Really?"_ I thought when I saw the bed of hay in the corner._ "Fuck it I'll sleep later",_ I thought to myself as I left the room leaving my sword and shield on the hay.

* * *

"_Huh. Two moons, what you know?" _I thought as I saw the night sky. As I walked around the school I came across something that nearly made me gag. The blond that I scared earlier was using some of the worst pick up lines I've ever heard to a cute brunette. And the sad thing? She was falling for it.

"My dear sweet Katie I would be delighted to try your soufflés." Blondie said. Katie blushed and said she make him some tomorrow. Meanwhile I'm pretending to gag around the corner.

"_I mean really 'you're the only rose I can view, cannot lie to your eyes, REALLY?"_ I sighed. "Screw it, I'm going to sleep. I only hope Louise wont cry when she wakes up." I said softly as went back to Louise's room only to bump into a maid.

Normal POV

Siesta's day was eventful to say the least. At first it seemed like it would be a normal work filled day that the nobles would summon their familiars and that would be the most excitement of the day. Instead she finds out that Miss Valliere summoned a human girl that defied everyone at the summoning and outright threatened Mr. Colbert. To pile on more surprises, Louise had broken down crying, breaking the Rule of Steel her family is known for.

She didn't know what to think what with the rumors that the girl was a commoner, others a demon. Her imagination started to get carried away when she remembered one of her more…. Explicit books.

So when someone bumped into her she squealed in surprise and fell to the floor in shock. "Woops. Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention in where I was going. Here, let me help you up'" She heard. When she looked up she gasped. The girl in the outlandish armor was in front of her.

She was startled to see the rumors were true that she had red eyes and silver hair. What surprised her was the fact that her eyes were _glowing_ in the dark. "It's the eyes isn't it? Don't worry, I'm not a demon that half the school thinks I am." The girl said as she reached her hand to Siesta to pull her up.

"My name's Elana, what's yours?" Elana asked.

"Siesta of Tarbes milady." She replied.

"None of that Milady shit please, it's too late for that crap and I'm the farthest thing from a Lady." Elana whined.

Siesta giggled. "You're funny you know that?"

"Sweetheart I'm called a lot of things, funny is one of them." Elana replied. She yawned "I should get some sleep, haven't had any for the last 56 hours. Fighting an army of demons will do that to yah. Though don't try that, really don't", Elana said quickly.

"Well goodnight miss Elana", said Siesta.

"Night", she replied as she walked away.

Elana's POV

"_Cute girl", _I thought as walked back to Louise's room. As I entered the room I looked out the window at the two moons.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring." I whispered. I sighed as I looked at Louise curled up in her bed. "Such a heavy burden on your shoulders it's crushing you." I sighed. I lay down on the hay after checking my gear to see if I needed repairs, which fortunately, didn't need."I'm lucky my gear is nearly indestructible, would be an absolute bitch to make repairs here." I said as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hey I'm still alive hooray. '_Freezes when I feel a gun to the back of my head'_

Elana: So I'm a bleeding heart huh?

Me: Nope your bipolar that's what. '_ducks tries to run only to get electrocuted'_

Elana: Whoops I think shouldn't have done that. _Shrugs_. Oh well I'll continue writing till he wakes up…hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN 1/7/14:** as said before revised.

Hi it's Elana here sorry to say but Leakproof is unable to join us because I accidently killed him.

Me: BULLSHIT GET OVER WOMAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM KICKING YOUR ASS!

Elana: Shit I was hoping he would stay quiet. Might as well do disclaimers: LeakproofHail7 does not own FOZ.

Me: I OWN YOUR ASS ELANA NOW GET OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND NOT BREAK THE COMPUTER!

Elana: '_sigh'_ ding-ding round 2 of kicking his ass. Pls check my bio on his page if you want to know what I can do. Later folks.

* * *

_Tristan-Academy of magic- 7:00_

Louise's POV

Louise groaned when the sunlight hit her eyes waking her up. As she sat up yawning the memories of the prior day hit waking her up completely. She looked around panicking till she saw the girl she summoned sleeping in the bed of hay. _"Wait this is my chance to make the contract."_ She thought. She slowly got out of bed grabbing her wand and softly walked to the girl.

Elana's POV

As soon as I heard movement I woke up but it was Louise moving in her bed I feigned being asleep still to see what she would do. And as I thought she was going to try to brand me as her familiar.

"_I don't think so."_ I thought.

When she got in arms reach I shot my hand out and grabbed her wand hand. She gave a startled yelp when I yanked here to the ground and rolled on top of her.

"Now I hope you weren't trying to make me your servant now were you? Hmm?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"GET OFF YOU COMMONER!" Louise yelled.

"Nope." I said cheerfully.

"GET OFF I HAVE TO BRAND you as my familiar I have to." She broke down crying half way through freaking the hell out of me.

"Hey will you please stop crying stop pleeease, your not listening are you?" I sighed.

"_FUCK why won't she stop crying? Man I really don't want to do this."_ I thought.

"Louise listen to right now because I will only say this once. I'll be your familiar" she stopped crying startled at what I said.

"_Though considering what I said yesterday that's no surprise there."_ I thought.

When she went to start chanting I cut her off saying. "On three conditions. 1: you will treat me as an equal."

"2: I will not do the job of a servant that includes washing clothes, dressing you as well because you are not a child."

"3: you will help me adjust to this world and if I believe it necessary, I will train you how to defend yourself understood?" She hesitantly nodded.

"Now Louise I'm not taking the runes yet."

"WHAT"

"Let me finish. As I was saying, if by the end of one week you can prove to me that you can follow those three conditions. I'll accept the runes but you have three strikes, on the third I'm gone no if, ands, or buts and no second chances. Understood?" I asked.

She despondently nodded her head. "Good now I'll be in the hall waiting for you to get changed", I said as I stood and left the room.

"_Hmm since I'm not going to be serious fighting today might as well change. Damn I love dimensional pockets",_ I thought happily.

I changed from my armor into a tight form fitting short-sleeved muscle shirt in dark red. (If you got it, flaunt it) Over that I have black denim jacket with the same emblem from my shield on the back in red. For pants I have slim fitting black jeans with a black leather belt with a silver wolf head with a shield behind it as the buckle. For shoes I have heeled boots that go above my knee made of soft leather also black. (You know the expensive kind)As an afterthought I decided to wear a pair holsters under the jacket above the waist that's a blood red.

A few minutes later I heard somebody whistling to my right. When looked I saw a busty red head and a small blue haired girl reading a book. I almost broke down crying right then and there in happiness.

"_Finally someone shorter than me!"_ I mentally cheered.

"So you're the commoner Louise supposedly summoned yesterday. Tell me, how much is she paying you to pretend to be familiar?" the red head asked.

I smirked, "Two things. One she did summon me here in turn doing the ritual properly, and two, I am not her familiar she only has three chances to prove to me that we can work together as partners, not master and servant. If she gets three strikes I'm gone and she will never see me again."

"Ouch that's not going to be easy for Louise. By the way my name is Kirche von Zerbst. My runic name is the Verdant Flame." Kirche said as she introduced herself.

"My name's Elana. And you would be?" I asked the bluenette.

"Tabitha." she replied.

I raised an eyebrow, "You don't talk much do you?"

Her only response was a shake of her head.

I saw something moving behind Kirche. "And that is what?" I asked pointing behind her.

She gave me a smile as she stepped to the side, "This is my familiar Flame, a salamander from the Eastern Fire Mountains." She said proudly as she gestured to a large red lizard with its tail on fire. It froze when it looked at me and I got the feeling that it wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Huh, well then it's a pleasure to meet you two. If I may ask, what are you doing here instead of with everyone else?" I asked

I never got an answer because as Kirche went to speak the door to Louise's room slammed open and wow, was she pissed. I could have sworn I saw steam coming from her hair.

"Kirche what do you think you're doing with my familiar!?" She yelled.

"Nothing that concerns you Louise we were talking about how she was dressed I love the boots." Kirche replied.

"_Shit I really do not want to get involved."_ I thought.

Louise glared at Kirche as she said "Obviously anything that you like is worthless-" "Hey these 3000$ boots Bitch!" "And further more you have no reason to be here anyway." She finished

Kirche only smiled and replied "Whatever you say Little Louise."

She turned and went down the hall with Tabitha following having not looked up from her book.

Louise turned to look at me only to freeze from the glare I was giving her.

"Worthless huh, you call 3000$ boots, Worthless? You know what, done, I'm done see you Louise." I said as I threw my hands in the air, walking away leaving Louise wondering what she did wrong.

* * *

_Gurgle_ "Ugh maybe I should have thought this through." I said out loud as wondered the school.

"_Wait" sniff "FOOD"_ I thought making a beeline to the source of what I smelled. When I went through the door I started to drool. Food everywhere. Hey get off me, I haven't eaten in over 72 hours. Anyway, as I stood there I saw a familiar face.

"Elana?" Siesta exclaimed.

"Siesta can have some food pls?" I said in the most pitiful voice I had.

Next thing I knew I was in a chair with a plate filled with food in front of me.

"Itadakimasu" I said as I dug in. In a matter of minutes I was done.

"My complements to the Chef." I said happily.

"It's no problem most of the meal would have gone to waste because the nobles won't eat all of it." Siesta said.

"That sucks oh well. Hey since you fed me I might as well help you out some eh?" I said with a crooked grin.

She blushed "there's no need for you to-"

"I insist I owe you one so I might as well help out besides, I can see you guys need some help." I said, interrupting her.

"Alright, I'll be needing help passing out the pastries to the nobles in the courtyard with their familiars." She said caving in.

"Let's get going then."I said as I stood up.

* * *

The next few minutes was filled with me assisting Siesta passing cakes to the brats. Siesta had asked how I was doing this so naturally. I replied "I once worked at café so compared to this child's play."

Then I saw something very interesting. The blond I saw last night, Guiche if I remember, was sitting next to a blond girl with a small frog in her hand. I gave an evil grin as an idea came to mind. Operation Shit Hurricane starts now.

"Sir, milady would you like a pastry?" I asked?

"No, not right no- wait you're the commoner the Zero summoned." Guiche remarked.

"Yes I am and before you ask I'm doing this only to repay a favor." I said politely.

"Huh, well it's none of my concern what you do." He said.

"Alright I'll leave." I said turning to leave. "Oh if I run in to Miss Katie should I send her to you Guiche?" I asked.

The look on his face show panic briefly when the girl next to him asked, "what does she mean Guiche, you said there was no one else?"

"My dear sweet Montmorency I ca-" He started to say but.

"Cannot tell lies to your eyes, that's what I heard him say to the girl." I finished for him.

"Guiche you swore I was the only one!" She yelled at him.

"_Operation Shit Hurricane Phase 1 complete, starting Phase 2 now." _I thought as he started to panic.

"Maybe I was mistaken considering I was gagging from the literal bullshit I was hearing."I said making Guiche calm down…. At least until what I said next.

"Oh what do you know, there's Miss Katie now, let me call her over to see if I was mistaken" I said.

The look on his face was fucking PRICELESS, there is no words capable in describing the amount of terror on his face.

"_Operation Shit Hurricane Complete. Time to watch the fireworks. Ooh tea."_ I thought to myself as I stepped back and picked up a cup of tea from a frozen Siesta's tray. As I predicted Blondie tried to cover his ass only to get bitched slapped on both cheeks. Katie left in tears while Montmorency walked away furious.

Everyone watching laughed at him when he looked at me I gave him a mocking two finger salute.

He drew himself up with what little dignity he had left (not that he had much in the first place) and stated "how dare you tarnish two ladies reputation Commoner."

I paused taking a sip of tea. Placing it on a nearby table I asked "Just how did I do that do tell me?"

"If you kept quiet this would never have happened." He said arrogantly.

I raised an eyebrow, "What and let you continue two-timing the girls, I don't think so. Now I hope you learned your lesson, dumbass." I turned to leave only to freeze when I heard his next words.

"Obviously you have no knowledge on how to treat your superiors' commoner. I challenge you to a duel." He challenged.

"Please repeat that, I could have _SWORN_ you just challenged me to a duel. Please for your own sake, tell me you didn't." I said emotionlessly.

"I did Commoner are you deft?"He insulted.

The students that could see my face coward away from me as well as their familiars. I slowly turned to face Guiche with the most terrifying and bloodthirsty look on my face as my eyes glowed an ominous red. I gave a fanged grin that made him recoil as if struck.

"I accept"

* * *

Ha phew things are getting interesting now you agree?

Elana: YES I can kick some ass now!

Me: down girl, next chapter Elana

Elana: argh Hurry up write damn it! Pls read and review so I can kick Guiche's Ass PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Leakproof here I want to say welcome back to another chapter of Lightstorm of Zero. Now one thing I have to say is that in three days nearly 300 views? Wow for my first story I'm surprised I was expecting less but hey, who am I to complain. The more the better, though I need reviews if only for advice to write this better and make this more pleasant for everyone to read.

Elana: hey can you please just start writing the fight already?

Me: Elana calm down alright I'm getting there. There is more to this than you kicking ass ok.

Elana: fine I'll wait but hurry up alright? Or I'll take my frustrations out on you got it?

Me: HEY not around the computer! Damn it Elana put that sword down now! And do the disclaimers.

Elana: LeakproofHail7 does not own anything.

* * *

_Tristan-Academy of Magic-Courtyard_

Normal POV

Everyone was amazed that Guiche was actually going to fight a commoner and word spread quickly throughout the school.

"When and where?" Elana asked.

"O-one hour, Vestry Court", he stammered.

"I'll be there. Don't keep me waiting." She said walking away.

* * *

Longueville was having a quiet day paperwork done, no problems cropping up, all in all a good day. That is if she could get that old pervert to stop looking up her skirt with his mouse. "Osmond if you don't stop using your familiar to look up my skirt I'm going to hurt you", she stated.

The white mouse under her ran back to its master and climbed up to his shoulder then chirped into his ear. "Hmm White Lace today huh. I think personally think she looks better in black, don't you agree Chuchu", he asked the little mouse who squeaked a reply.

Longueville calmly stood up walked towards him then proceeded to kick him to the floor and stomp on him while berating him for being a pervert. At that precise moment Colbert slammed the door open and exclaimed "There is a duel abo-" he paused looking at the scene in front of him. "I'll come back later", He stammered blushing closing the door. "Wait come back it's not like that", She cried.

A few minutes later Osmond was stroking his beard in thought. "So the girl Miss Valliere summoned is going to duel young Grammont now?" He asked. "Yes in the Vestry Court" Colbert confirmed. "Miss Longueville, have the treasury place 2000 gold on Miss Valliere's familiar." He stated as he went to cast a scrying spell on a nearby mirror.

"Um, Miss Valliere has yet to mark her as her familiar. I meant to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind", Colbert said sheepishly.

Longueville was stunned. Not only was Osmond allowing a duel to take place, he was putting a bet on the young girl but to find out that Valliere summoned her and not place the familiar runes left her not knowing what to think. Osmond was apparently in agreement when she heard him yelp "She's not Louise familiar!?"

"No as I'm sure you know that when Miss Valliere heard the girl say that she won't let anyone make her their servant and that she would slaughter anyone who tried she broke down crying. Elana, if I recall her name correctly, said she think on it over the night. I've yet to see if she is Louise's familiar yet but I'm willing to guess she isn't", Colbert stated.

"Well then this should be interesting to see then wouldn't you agree Miss Longueville. Still please place the bet on Elana, am I correct? On winning the duel" Osmond asked as he looked to the mirror in interest. All she could do was numbly nod her head.

* * *

Elana's POV

_Meanwhile_

I asked a nearby student where the court was when I heard someone I didn't want to deal with at the moment. "What do you think you're doing you idiot" Louise screamed at me.

"Listen Louise, he challenged me to a duel and I accepted simple as that" I calmly said as the student I asked led me to the courtyard the duel was taking place. "And if you think you can make me forfeit. Forget it this isn't my first fight nor will it be the last", I stated.

Apparently that didn't set well with her because she replied, "I don't care, he's a noble your just a commoner he'll destroy you." I could not help but laugh at that. "Him? Destroy me? Wow I never thought I'd here that from you considering what I said yesterday." I said.

"Fine if you want to die be my guest." She huffed. "If anyone's dying it sure as hell isn't me", I shot back as we reached the court.

I was a little surprised at the size of the crowd that came to watch. Though thinking about it I saw that they all thought this was going to be an event where a noble would kick a weak commoner around. _"Boy, are they in for one hell of a surprise"_ I thought to myself silently laughing.

"I see you came after all. I'll give you one chance to forfeit with you dignity intact" Guiche said arrogantly. _"Oh yeah. I'm kicking his ass"_, I thought. "How about I do this. I'll stick with only my guns and none of my other weapons. That sound fair to you pretty boy", I replied.

"Hmm. Do as you will commoner." He said as he extravagantly waved a rose through the air. "My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. Behold my Valkyrie" He boasted as a rose petal landed on the ground.

Now I've seen a lot of things through my travels between dimensions but to see a mage at his age make a bronze construct? I couldn't help but clap my hands together as I told him "Impressive use of magic but I do hope you have more than this cause if not this will be over before it can start."

Guiche gritted his teeth at what a said. "Very well if you want me to defeat you so much I'll grant your wish" He stated as he waved his rose again and made more valkyries. I whistled when I saw them. Fifteen constructs, five with swords, three with axes, six with spears, and one with a large hammer.

I grinned as I pulled out my pistols, "Let's get this party started. I hope you have some bite, because if you're all bark I'll be severely disappointed", I said as I motioned him to bring it.

He sent two valkyries at me one with a sword the other a spear, I decided to have some fun. As the one with the spear did a text book thrust at me, I twisted my torso to the right effortlessly dodging the spear while I did a back flip over the sword that followed up after the spear. When I landed I rolled between the two of them shooting them both though the back of the head in mid-roll. This took 5 seconds to do. As stood up I said "Is that all you can do?" shocking him out of his stupor.

Guiche sent four of them this time one sword, one axe, and two spears. "Really that's it", I sighed as they charged. The one with the axe came first swinging diagonally from the left while one with a spear swung horizontally from the right. I jumped back, dodging the two then jumped over them as the one with the sword try to come from behind. While I was midair I kicked the axe wielder in the head knocking it off its shoulders and spun around as the second spear Valkyrie tried to stab me in the air. I decided to repay the favor when I landed by kicking the Valkyrie into the one behind me and skewered it on its spear.

While it was distracted I leapt at it dodging the valkyrie beside me as it tried to slash me with its sword. I then kicked the spear and launched it at the sword wielder with the first valkyrie still on it. I saw it pin it to the ground in the corner of my eye as I then did something that stunned everyone. I threw my guns in the air and proceeded to beat the ton out of the valkyrie with my bare hands. When the pistols came back down, it was an unrecognizable lump of metal.

"Hey Louise. You want to know why I said I wasn't going to lose", I said as I holstered my guns. "This is why." When I said that I was enveloped in electricity making everyone's jaw drop.

Guiche lost it sending the rest of his valkyries at me. When that happened I gave a savage grin and in a blink of an eye charged at the golems, smashing my fist into one leading the pack with a sword, demolishing it._ "One down, seven two go."_ I then ducked under an axe swinging at me from the left. I grabbed its leg and smashed it into one with a spear coming from behind.

"_Three down, five left."_ I leapt into the air as the one with the hammer smashed the ground where I was at a moment ago. When I landed I then caught two of the valkyrie trying to rush me from my sides. "_Oh no you don't",_ I thought to myself as I kicked the one with the sword to my right make fly through the air smashing into the wall behind Guiche.

The one coming from my left tried to pin me with its spear when leapt to the left dodging it. While it was trying to pull it spear from the ground I grabbed it by the waist and spun around causing it to be hit by its axe wielding brethren. I then launched myself back by placing my feet on its back and pushed off, slamming it into the axe wielder while at the same time dodging a sword strike.

As I landed and rolled back to feet I noticed I had landed next to the one with the hammer, which it was swinging right at my head. What happened next made everyone gasp. I shoot my hands up and caught the hammer in mid-swing stopping it completely. I ripped it from the valkyries grasp and spun around twirling the hammer as I spun smashing it against its former owner. The valkyrie flew through the air as it then smashed into the one with axe, flattening it and taking it out of the fight.

"_And then there was one."_ I thought to myself looking at the last Valkyrie. It then charged me in a zigzagging pattern. _"Good strategy but not good enough."_ I thought as I caught its arm when it tried to slash at my neck. "You know what? I never introduced myself. Let me rectify that", I said as lightning started to crackle around me. "My name is Elana Lightstorm, and this is why you never fuck with me!" I exclaimed as lightning exploded from me melting the valkyrie in my hands. I then turned to Guiche and slowly walked towards him, electricity sparking from my body. "So, Pretty boy, you want to continue, or do you yield cause I can do this all day", I asked I stopped two feet from him.

"I-I-I yield, please don't kill me", he begged as he fell to his knees. I laughed "Well then I guess I win then." I then turned to the crowd giving a mocking bow "And that Ladies and Gentlemen is how you kick someone's ass", I said as I stood up, the lightning fading. What surprised me was everyone swarming me saying "How did you do that", to "That was amazing." The only one I saw missing was Louise and I had a good idea where she was.

Normal POV

_Osmond's office_

After the duel was finished the three of them could not believe what they had witness. What they just saw was something they never knew was possible, having different thoughts about the duel. Old Osmond leaned back in his chair stroking his beard thinking. "May I ask what you are thinking sir?" Colbert asked.

"Just that Louise summoned a very interesting individual to be her familiar, though I do want to know Elana controlled the lightning. That defies all known magic. Because for as long as I have lived I've never seen magic as the like of what we just witnessed", Osmond answered.

Colbert then thought for a moment, "Do you believe it's the same magic the elves are said to use?"

Osmond shook his head, "No because from what I have heard about the ancient magic the elves used required the caster to speak in the Old Language, and yet she did none of that, for no matter how skilled the mage, you still have to use some sort of keyword to cast a spell."

"You may have a point", Colbert agreed.

While the two were discussing their theories of Elana's magic Longueville had her own thoughts on the matter, _"I should be careful around that girl though, I may be able to use her to get the Staff of Destruction",_ She thought as she left the room.

Elana's POV

_Outside Louise's room_

I stood next to Louise's room door I could hear her crying inside over something. "Bet it's over the fact I can do magic while she can't", I thought aloud. I sighed before opening the door. I saw Louise lying on her bed with her face on the pillow crying. When walked towards her she looked up startled but when she saw it was me she started to cry more.

"Enough of that", I told her softly.

"But you can do magic when I can't", she cried. Only to look at me when I flatly said "You're wrong about that Louise."

"What do you mean", she asked.

"You can do magic, I mean look at me. I wouldn't be here if you couldn't do magic." I sighed when she gave me a blank look. "Look your powerful Louise I can tell you that much", I told her. "Because if you weren't there wouldn't have been a Shiny Green Portal of Doom to bring me here", I joked with a soft grin.

She gave a small giggle at that. "Really? Shiny Green Portal of Doom?" she asked.

"Hey in my defense most of my experiences with portals had me fighting for my life against something so powerful it was ridicules", I whined. "Now getting back on track as soon as I know more about how magic works in this world we'll see what I can do with helping you, kay?" I asked.

Louise nodded "Okay", She said weakly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier Elana."

I sighed "You just need to learn to control you temper, granted there are several people I know who would call me a hypocrite, I know that I could have handled that better. Just next time try to think before you start insulting someone, and I'll not count that as strike one, agreed?"

"Agreed", she replied.

"Now remember how I said that if I decided to I would train you to protect yourself?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yes I remember, but how can you train me if I can't use magic?" she asked.

I laughed "Who said anything about magic? I just took down several golems without magic. No, I'm going to teach you how to wield a sword."

"WHAT? But I'm a noble I shouldn't need a sword", She yelped.

I sighed "And that's how I win so many fights against mages. Take away their magic they can't do shit to defend themselves. That Louise is why I'm going to teach you to wield a sword, because what I noticed about this world's magic, is that you nobles need to use a wand or some other focus to cast your spells. This way should you be disarmed of your wand you can still defend yourself, alright?" I asked.

Louise thought about it then slowly nodded in agreement, "Okay when do you want to start training me?" She asked.

I briefly thought on that, "Well first I need to get you a sword, then I need to find out your classes schedule, next we'll need to find a good place for me to train you", I said aloud.

"We could go to town tomorrow to find a sword to use. Is that fine?" She asked me. "After class that is."

"Yeah that sounds good. Not only that it'll allow me to at least get a basic understanding of your style of magic", I agreed. "It's decided then. Now let's get something to eat then shall we?" I asked.

She smiled softly, "Sure, and if it's alright could you tell me more about yourself?"

"Eh why not. Maybe you won't piss me as easily next time." I told her. We stood and left the room with me telling her about some of my travels as we walked through the halls of the castle. When we reached what Louise told me was Alviss Hall I shrugged and told her "I've seen better." I mean, compared to Valhalla, this is nothing special. (Yes I've been to the hall of the gods, trust me it's not like what the legends say but that's for another time.) Louise was startled for a moment but then she remembered I've been though several dimensions and shrugged it off.

We went to the table for the third years when we ran into Kirche and Tabitha. "Elana that was an amazing duel. I've never seen magic like that. Why didn't you say you were a noble?" Kirche asked me

I laughed "That's because I'm not I never was a noble. That is you don't count my uncle." I said. Kirche raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked me. "He's was the king of the country I'm from."

The three of them looked at me in shock. "You're royalty?!" Louise yelped. "What no, hell no. He was childhood friends with my father." I told them. "It's just that he would always spoil me when he came and visited my father. But enough about my past, just don't treat me any different alright. Because if you do I'll do the same thing I did to Pretty boy to you. Got it?" I told them.

"Fine just don't act all uppity with us we won't. Deal?" Kirche asked. "Deal", I replied. "Now let's eat, I'm starving" Kirche laughed for a moment then blinked, looking at me for a moment. "What?" I asked her. "I just noticed how tiny you are", she noted. I groaned in annoyance, "Ok so what if I'm short I can still kick your ass around this building, so shut up."

She laughed "That must be a sore point for you huh?"

"You try going around looking like me. It's not easy because everybody treats me like a child and tells me to back home where I belong. That is until I beat the shit out of them", I said angrily.

Kirche put her hands up in surrender, "Hey no need to yell at me. Just making a statement", she said trying to calm me down. I sighed, "Sorry just hate that I look so young though I'll admit makes fighting easy sometimes because they underestimate me most of the time."

Louise snorted, "Yeah right, one minute with you make's anyone know you know what you're doing." I looked at her aghast as we sat down at the table, "You wound me Louise I thought you were nicer than that", I whined. We continued to talk a bit more then when they started to pray, things went to hell faster than you could say, Oh shit.

"Who the hell is this Founder you're praying to?" I said aloud. The entire hall went silent so fast you would have thought someone died. "What?" I asked when I felt everyone stare at me. "You don't know who the Founder is?" I heard someone say. "Nope and really don't give a damn who he is, I just want to know why you pray to some mortal and not a God?" Next thing I knew I was hearing people call me a heretic and the like. I laughed sheepishly, "Maybe I should leave?" "Yeah that would be a good idea", Louise said.

* * *

_Later_

"_Man not again",_ I thought to myself as my stomach growled. _"Wait a minute the Kitchen, I can get food there",_ I thought. I quickly went through the halls trying to remember where it was. Eventually I found it but before I opened the door Siesta came through. When she saw me she jumped and quickly bowed to me. "I'm sorry Miss Elana, please forgive me I didn't see you." She said to me.

"The hell are you bowing for?" I asked. She looked at me surprised, "But you can do magic, that means you are a noble correct?"

I looked at her flatly, "Do I look like a noble to you? No I'm not a noble and I am most defiantly not a 'Lady'" I told her. "Look just because I can use magic shouldn't mean anything alright?" I asked. She hesitantly nodded. At that moment my stomach growled loudly. I gave an embarrassed laugh as I scratched the back of my head. Siesta giggled, "Well then let's get you something to eat shall we?" She asked.

"PLEASE!" I begged.

She giggled again, "Alright come on in then", she said as she went into the kitchen.

I followed her in when I was confronted with who had to be the head cook. "What's a noble doing in here for? Something wrong with my cooking?" he demanded.

Siesta said quickly "Marteau wait she's not a noble." He looked at her, "Not a noble huh? Then how can she cast magic then?" he asked.

"Look Bub, I don't give a damn about using magic or not. I do know for a fact I'm no noble because I sure as hell don't have a mile long stick up my ass. I mean how would I be able to sit down?" I said.

He was startled for a moment then he laughed, "I like you girl you're not like I was expecting", he told me.

"Well don't believe everything you hear cause not everything's. Now I have to ask one thing?" I said.

"And that would be what?" he asked.

"Can I have some food please?" I whined.

* * *

Later after I was done eating and talking with the staff I left to think about what I learned. _"I'm not that surprised that the nobility has magic but what does surprise me is the fact there's no record of a commoner having magic. I mean after 6000 years that there's been magic there should have been some that did."_ I thought as walked through the gardens. "_Whatever not my problem. Though I will admit some of things nobles can get away with are sickening."_ As I remember Marteau telling me about what some nobles are known to do. I sighed shaking my head. "_I might as well get some sleep it's been a long day, and I'll need to wake Louise up early so I can start her training."_ I thought with a grin.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed reading this cause I know I had fun writing this.

Elana: Yeah now that was fun. And I get to torture _cough _ I mean train Louise? Sweet

Me: Just try not to break her to much?

Elana: Don't worry I won't hurt her…..Much

Me: o_o That's all I'll get I bet

Elana: Yep

Me: _Sigh_ Oh well. As always pls read and Review, Hopefully it'll keep Elana from breaking Louise. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Leakproof here, had hit a small roadblock trying to figure out what to write next. But I'm back with another chapter and you will learn more about Elana's power and what she can do.

Elana: not too much now don't want to reveal everything I can do, it won't leave much mystery if you do.

Me: don't worry, it's not that much. Just some of your more…. Fun tricks you have. Now, is it too much to ask you to do the disclaimers?

Elana: Ha no it's not, just don't write anything embarrassing. LeakproofHail7 does not own Familiar of Zero.

* * *

_Tristan-Academy of Magic_

Elana's POV

Morning was a quiet affair, well other than me using a small charged poke to wake Louise up which was actually pretty funny. She looked like she had a giant afro and was not amused. Once she calmed down and got dressed we went to the main hall and had breakfast. Lucky for me, no one had remembered last night and didn't bother us while Louise and I spoke with each other.

"Ok, let's go over are plans for today, first classes so I can get a basic understanding on how magic works here. After that we go to town for us to find you a good sword to use. Once that's down we come back here to find a good place to train, that sound alright to you?" I asked Louise.

"Yeah that sounds fine. But I still don't understand why I have to learn to use a sword. I have magic." Louise said before I interrupted.

"That you can barely use from what I hear. This is for your own good, not only that you agreed on that if I decided to, I would train you in any way I see fit." I told her sternly.

She sighed bitterly at the reminder. "Alright, no need to remind me. Come on we need to get to class before we're late." She said as she stood from the table.

"After you milady." I said mockingly.

She only growled in annoyance at me but didn't say anything as she walked away in a huff. When we reached the classroom I took a seat next to the window and leaned back while listening to the chatter of the students. It seems they were still talking about the duel I had with Pretty Boy and were trying to figure out how I controlled my lighting. I gave a silent laugh at some of the more ridicules theories going around.

The class got quiet when the door opened and a plump woman walked in. When she stopped behind the desk she introduced herself. "Good morning class, I'm Professor Chevreuse. My runic name is Chevreuse the Red Clay. Now can someone tell me the elements?" she asked.

Kirche raised her hand and spoke. "The four elements are Water, Wind, Earth, and lastly Fire which I'm proud to use"

"Correct, with the last being Void which has not been seen since the time of Brimir." Chevreuse stated before she went on to explain how earth magic was important for society and agriculture. "Now earth magic can used to do a large manner of things. Observe." She said as she waved her wand over three clumps of dirt which turn to a golden color.

"Is that, Gold Miss Chevreuse?" Kirche asked.

"No, it is only brass. Only a square class earth mage can make gold. I'm only a triangle class mage." She replied humbly.

I leaned towards Louise and whispered to her ear. "what she going on about Triangles and Squares?" I asked.

"She means how powerful a mage is. A dot mage can only use one element while a line mage can use two elements or stack two of the same to make a spell stronger." She whispered back.

"Miss Louise since you seems to think that my lesson isn't important how about you come and try to do the same and turn these balls to brass?" Chevreuse told Louise when she caught us talking.

Kirche quickly stood up and said. "You should have someone else do it instead."

"Why not. I've heard that she is an excellent student so why shouldn't I have her try?" She asked.

Malicorne then spoke up. "Haven't you heard? She's a Zero for a reason."

Louise stood up and shot back. "I completed the summoning ritual Malicorne the Common Cold."

"_Damn talk about being burned"_ I thought as I laughed quietly at her response. Apparently I wasn't the only one who found her response funny as some of the class erupted into laughter before they were eating a mouth full of red clay.

"You shouldn't speak to your peers in such a way. Now, Louise come here and please perform the spell." Chevreuse scolded then spoke to Louise.

Louise hesitated but when Kirche begged her not to, she steeled herself and went to the front of the class. That's when I noticed students diving behind their desks or in Tabitha's case, outright leaving the room.

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_ I thought to myself as Louise started to chant. Now while I may specialize in lightning, I do have a basic understanding in how to use different elements. So when I paid close attention to her mana or willpower as they call it, I saw nothing wrong. Everything was flowing properly as she chanted the spell, which is until she finished and cast the spell.

Now, I don't know how to describe what happened but the best way I can is that when the spell was released the mana seem to, I don't know, freeze I guess, but when it come out it was like a round fired from a Barret .Rifle. In a split second I shot an EM field in front of me to force the explosion to go over me and the students behind me.

When the smoke cleared I saw Chevreuse knocked the hell out and Louise standing with most of her clothes in ruins. "Whoops, looks like I messed up a little." She said timidly.

A random student behind yelled at her. "A little!? You failed that's what this is why you will always be a Zero!" I could only sit there in shock with only one thought running through my head. "_That was almost a strong as somebody possessed by one of the sword shards!"_

* * *

_Later_

Once I managed to get a hold of myself somewhat, I went with Louise to her room for her to get changed. I saw that she was sulking but I had no idea how to shake her out of it because I myself was still reeling from how strong the blast was and the fact no one's died yet.

"Aren't you going to say how much of a failure I am like the rest of them?" Louise said despondently snapping me back to reality.

"No, just that I'm amazed no one has died yet cause the amount of power in the explosion was enough to kill a man ten times over. So you tell me, is that a sign of a failure? Because the amount of things a well placed explosive can do all kinds of things. What you should do is try to control the size of the explosion you would be a very dangerous advisory." I said to her evident shock.

"WHAT! B-b-but that's impossible I can't be that strong." She yelled in complete shock.

I shrugged saying "Look, I'm just telling you want I observed if you don't want to believe me then don't."

She looked down at the floor in thought. "Do, do you really think I can be what you said?" she asked shyly.

"I wouldn't have said that if I didn't. Now come on, we need to get a horse for you to get to town." I told her as I left room to leave for the stables.

"What do you mean a horse for me? Don't you mean for us?" She asked in confusion as we went through the halls.

"No because I doubt they'll even let me come close. You see everything has what is called an Electromagnetic Field or EMF for short. Animals are very sensitive to the said fields and because I can control lightning to such a degree as you saw during my duel, I have a very dense EMF which I can manipulate to the point where I can stop bullets, blades, and a variety of other things."

"So that means you're invincible?" She asked me in amazement.

"No, not even close. I may be able to block a large amount of things but the more damage the field takes the more of a migraine I get so I have to regularly take cover to rest and get my focus back. And remember like any shield it can break under enough force but I usually try not to push my luck." I responded to her question, correcting her before she got the wrong idea.

"What else can you do?" She asked me curiously.

"Well lets see, I can also walk on water, walls, and somewhat glide through the air. I'm also able to deflect spells to a limited degree but not as much as I would like. But because of that animals usually don't like to be near me so trying to ride a horse isn't possible for me cause it'll be trying to get away from me." I explained as we reached the stables. "Watch." I told her as I approached a horse.

As I told her the horses near me immediately stood up and backed away from me the moment I came close. "See what I mean?" I asked her walked back to her side.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think I understand it somewhat but then how will you keep up with me then if you can't ride a horse? Should we use a carriage?" She asked worriedly.

"No, another thing I should mention is that the human body runs on electricity. So in that case by increasing the amount flowing through my body I can increase my speed, strength, endurance, and my reaction time. As a side effect it also increases my healing factor so I can technically survive injuries that would normally kill someone." I said as I ticked them off my fingers. _"Not to mention it's impossible to kill me by normal means, not that she needs to now and I hope she never does."_ I thought to myself.

She blinked in surprise. "That's, a very interesting list of abilities. It must be amazing to be that powerful right?"

I gave a dry laugh. "Nope, not when you end up having people as strong, if not stronger than you either trying to A. kill you, B. steal your power from you, or C. try to make you their personal weapon. So no it's not fun though I'll admit it can be very amusing to screw with people. But seriously Louise I know a lot of people that would love to get their hands on you and do what I listed and possibly more. So believe me when I say this, you got extremely lucky in summoning me and not anyone else." I stated as she paled dramatically.

"I-I see. So um, lets drop this and leave now please?" she asked me obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Alright, just get a horse and let's get out of here then."I said as I shook my head softly.

After she got a horse we left the academy at a light gallop with me easily keeping pace with her.

"You weren't kidding about keeping up; it's amazing that you can run so fast." Louise yelled to me over the horse as we followed the road to the capital.

"This is nothing to how fast I can move. I'm able to move faster than sound but I easily get tunnel vision so try not to break the sound barrier. Still to most people I seem to phase out of sight." I yelled back to her.

I then noticed movement up ahead in the bushes and caught a glimpse of someone in crude armor. _"Bandits"_ I thought. I shot forwards in front of Louise startling her as I pulled my handguns out and shot an arrow from the air.

"Louise, get to cover and stay down!" I yelled to her as the bandits charged at us only to be greeted by a wall of bullets.

When they reached me one of them with an axe swung at me sloppily. I ducked under the swing and shot him in the face as I spun to dodge a sword. When I stopped I pointed my guns to my sides to shot at two bandits as they tried to flank me. I then flipped over a bandit as he came from behind and shot him and two others as I was in the air.

When I landed there were only 7 left and they were clearly furious at the fact that a mere slip of a girl took out over half of their gang. They charged me in masse so I holstered my guns and summoned my sword (1) and stabbed it in the ground releasing a shockwave of lightning frying them and launching them through the air when they got close to me.

"And that's how it's done." I remarked as I pulled my sword from the ground. "You can come out now Louise."

"I don't think so missy." I heard from behind. When I turned I saw a bandit holding Louise with a knife to her throat.

* * *

Normal POV

When she saw Elana shoot in front of her and told her to hide, she panicked when the bandits charged at them. She snapped out of it when Elana started to shoot and hid. Watching the ensuing fight she realized that Elana was holding back immensely when she had face Guiche in their duel. Because she was so focused on the fight she didn't hear the bandit when he snuck up her and yank her from the horse.

"You can out now Louise." She heard Elana call out.

The bandit holding her shouted "I don't think so missy."

Elana turned around and sighed when she saw Louise's predicament. "And you wonder why I'm going to teach you how to wield a sword."

"Drop your weapons to the ground or I'll slit her throat!" the bandit demanded.

Elana then smiled. "How about-" She said before she vanished. Louise wondered she went when the bandit stiffened. "you die." She heard Elana finished from behind.

After she said that the bandits head fell from his body and then collapsed to the ground. Louise screamed in fright the body leaned on her before Elana grabbed the corpse and pulled it off.

Louise fell to the ground crying over the fact that she came so close to dying. Elana then had to spend the next hour trying to calm her down but failing miserably.

* * *

_Tristan-The city of Tristania_

When I finally manage to calm Louise down we continued to follow the road and after an hour we reached city gates. After we made a quick stop to get a late lunch we started to look for a weapons store. After awhile we managed to find one with a beat up sign.

"Let's check this one." I told Louise as I opened the door.

When we came in the owner looked at us and had a large smile get plastered on his face. "What can I do for you today?" He asked.

"You can help if you have any good blades that she can hold with both one and two hands." I replied as I pointed towards Louise.

I saw a gleam enter his eyes as he told me to wait for a moment and came back with a beautiful golden sword, otherwise a piece of shit. "Perhaps this will be what you are looking for. This was made by the finest alchemist in Germania-" "And is nothing but a pile of shit. Gold is a soft metal and breaks easily, go fool someone else, Asshole." I snarled as I interrupted him while drawing my sword.

"HA! You can't even fool a child you bloody cheapskate." I heard from somewhere in the store.

"Damn it, Derf shut up for the hundredth time or I'll melt you down!" the shopkeeper yelled.

I saw a barrel full of swords shifting and walked towards it. When I got close I sensed something really old and looked in it to see a sword moving apart of it like a mouth piece. "I like you girl what's your name?" it asked me.

"Elana Lightstorm and yours?" I asked as I drew it from the pile and examined it.

"The names Derflinger. It's nice to meet someone who knows the weapons, but there seems to be something wrong about you. I don't know it feels like something demonic at the same time angelic?" He replied.

I smirked as looked him over. _"A bit rusty but all in all a good blade for Louise to use to start with. A single edged blade is a lot easier to wield than double edged."_ I thought ignoring his question. "We'll take him. How much you want?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"You can have him for a hundred gold for all I care, he's been driving all my customers away." He snapped.

"Louise, pay the man and buy some cleaning supplies you're going to need them to get Derf cleaned." I told her.

"What? You're not going to wield me?" Derf asked.

"Nope Louise is. I'm teaching her to use a sword and you Derf, are perfect for her." I said smirking.

* * *

_Tristan-Academy of Magic_

After Louise finished purchasing the supplies we left the shop and returned to the Academy so I could look for a suitable place to train her. While I was looking I ran into Siesta and we talked for a while before we parted. Thinking back on it I wonder why she asked those questions.

_Flashback_

"_Louise, go ahead and start cleaning Derf he's in need of a good cleaning, after that if he needs to be sharpened I'll handle it, alright?" I asked her._

"_Do I really have to? I could have a servant do it." She whined._

"_No Louise, he's your sword now and your responsibility. Understood?" I scolded her._

"_Yes mam." She replied sulking as she left to go start working on Derf._

"_Now where should I train her." I thought out loud._

_I walked around for a bit before I found myself at Vestrey Court._

"_Yeah this will do nicely. Alright time to go back and tell Louise where we will be training." I said before I saw Siesta walking by. "Hey Siesta, wait up."_

_She stopped and turned towards me with a smile. "Elana nice to see you. Did you want something?" she asked._

"_Not really, just wanted to talk for a bit. So how was your day?" I replied._

_She gave a small smile. "Not much, there was a messenger from the court that stopped by but other than that it's been quiet. You?" She told me._

_I snorted. "Well since we left it's been hectic. First a group of bandits thought it be fun to ambush us but realized they made a mistake jumping the wrong travelers so the road should be safe for a while. Then when got to town we go to a weapons store only for the shopkeeper try to rip us off with a sword made of gold and turn around to find a talking sword. So yeah busy day." _

_She giggled and went silent for a while as we walked through the halls when she asked me out of the blue. "Elana how can you do it? I mean with the nobles and the like?"_

_I stopped walking to look at her questioningly. "What do you mean?" I asked her._

_She blushed and replied. "With how you stand up for what you believe in and not care what anyone says?"_

_I chuckled softly as I went to look out a nearby window. "It's more along the lines of me looking back in the future and being proud of how I lived. You know, I was once told that many people view Time as a predator hunting you and waiting for you to slip and devour you, while others view it as a companion that share the things you experience through your life and to show that you should treasure the moments you have for that's what they are, moments that will be left in the past that you can only remember in your memories."_

_Siesta tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand."_

_I sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that Time can be either a companion or a predator, it's up to you to choose which because later in life you'll look back and ask yourself 'Did I live the way I wanted'. The choices you make now determine wither you lived a full life where Time was a companion, or a hallow life where it becomes a predator. That's why I live the way I choose and I don't let anyone tell me how to live my life, you now understand what I mean?" I explained._

_She thought briefly before smiling. "Yes I do now and thank you for helping me understand what I should do. It was nice to talk with you Elana. Goodnight." She said._

_I waved my hand. "Don't mention it Siesta anything for a friend. It was nice talking with you as well. Good night."_

_Flashback End_

I shrugged. "Whatever it was I'm sure it wasn't anything important to worry about. Might as well go get some sleep, got a long day tomorrow." I thought aloud as I was grinning thinking on how I would train Louise. Boy was wrong with what I was going to learn the next day.

* * *

(1) think how a keyblade is summoned.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm not going to be updating as fast as I did when I first started because things are getting more challenging with blending Elana to FOZ though I do have a trailer to give you about the next chapter:

* * *

Elana started laughing as more soldiers filled the room. "Count Mott, do you really believe that your guards can stop me? You're only digging yourself a grave for you and your men, Dumbass."

Mott face grew red as he became more furious. "Guards! Kill this impudent Bitch now."

The guards began to charge Elana only to freeze when purple lightning started to jump from her armor. "You want my head? THEN COME AND GET IT!" She yelled as she smashed in to front row of soldiers.

* * *

Hope that peaks your interest till next time. This is LeakproofHail7 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Leakproof here, just want to say thank you for reading my story. I'll admit when I first put this on fanfiction I had thought that people wouldn't like it but now with over 800 views I can't help but amazed and giddy at the same time. One thing I noticed about a lot of FOZ stories is that no matter how powerful or skilled the person that is summoned is that are almost immediately marked as Louise's familiar or the one who summoned them unless they came to that universe by other means that did not involve the summoning ritual. So I thought I would have Elana rebel against it and not become Louise's familiar at the very start. Well I talked enough might as well continue the story, so read on folks and enjoy.

Quick shout out to Third Fang for letting me mention his Characters in my story, the Oogakari are his OCs, not mine. I don't think I can do that level of crazy.

Elana: aren't you forgetting something Leakproof?

Me: no I don't think so.

Elana: the disclaimers idiot!

Me: fuck what they say I will own FOZ Bi- BZZZZZZZT '_falls to floor twitching'_

Elana: LeakproofHail7 does not own Familiar of Zero

* * *

**_Tristan-Academy of Magic_**

I decided to be a bitch and wake Louise and possibly everybody else at four in the morning by playing revelry with a bugle horn. Though, I did make sure to take Louise's wand from her first so she destroys the room. When she finally landed back on her bed I heard some very interesting ways you can curse at someone though I do wonder where she heard some of them and if she knew what they meant.

"I told you we would start your training today Louise, now get changed and meet me at Vestrey Court." I told her with a proud smirk on my face.

"Why so early?" she whined.

"Because I said so, now hurry up. I'll be waiting." I said as I left the room hearing her start swearing again with Derf laughing.

* * *

_Later_

I had decided to start things light by having her do 20 laps around the court then do 40 pushups, followed by 40 crunches, a short break so she could drink some water. After the break I showed her the basic stances to hold a sword with two hand and some basic motions like chops and side swings, you know beginner stuff.

"Louise stop for a moment" I told her as I walked to her. "You're holding it too tightly, loosen your hands slightly and most importantly relax. Being too tense will wear you out quickly and you won't last long in a fight." I said as I corrected her.

"Can I please have a break?" She asked totally spent.

"Do 10 more forward swings properly then you can stop." I said as she groaned and did as I told her. When she finished I decided to do some of my own training so I told her to sit at a nearby bench and slowly drink some water.

I summoned my sword and shield and took my stance. I had my shield in front of me while my sword was positioned slightly behind me with the tip just above the ground. I started off slowly to get the blood flowing and warm up slightly. Once I finished I kicked it up a notch by starting to jump and dash across the field as if I'm fighting several opponents. After an hour or so I finished off by landing back at my starting point and spun in a complete 360 with my sword extended.

I placed the two on my back and walked towards Louise whose jaw had dropped. "You want me to do that!?" She yelled at me.

I laughed. "Hell no, you're too much of a FNG to even attempt that."

"FNG, what that supposed to mean?" She asked tilting her head.

I smirked. "It means, Fucking New Guy, and that my dear, is exactly what you are." I lost it when her face turned to a bright cherry red.

"Yeah go ahead and laugh it up Elana. I swear you find everything funny." She grumbled as I fell to the ground laughing.

After I stopped laughing we went to the bathing area and were eventually joined by Kirche and Tabitha.

"Morning Elana, Louise. Though really Elana, did you have to wake everyone like that?" Kirche said, whining at the last part.

"Yup and I plan on doing it every day to till Louise can wake herself up first. Got one thing to say though." I replied.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"I miss being in the Marines." I told them.

"Marines?" Kirche asked.

"It's a military branch don't bother asking about it, different dimension." I explained.

We relaxed in the water for a bit before Louise spoke.

"Umm Elana remember when you said there are people out there that would love to get their hands on me and use me as a weapon, can you tell me about some of them?" Louise asked me timidly.

"No I won't because I don't want to scare you." I told her.

"What does she mean by people wanting to use her as a weapon?" Kirche asked wide eyed.

"Louise is extremely powerful, those explosions of hers? I'm amazed that no one has been killed yet." I explained to Kirche and Tabitha's shock. "Though now that I think about it there is one group I can tell you about if only you can avoid them though I doubt anyone can." I thought aloud.

"Who are they?" Louise asked.

I sighed. "You might want to get relaxed because this will take awhile. The group I'm talking about sometimes call themselves the Oogakari clan. The first thing I have to mention is that they are immortal and fucking crazy as hell." I told them.

"What?" Louise asked.

"They are easily amused by the most random of things. Now you have to understand that there are countless of gods throughout Dimensions. They were given their immortality by what is known as the Sky Mother Zuzushi who is part dragon, god, demon, and who knows what. I don't think they ever found out what her fourth grandfather was. But anyway, the first one is Ghost. He drives me fucking crazy doing some of the most disturbing things you can think of." I told them.

"Like what?" Kirche asked.

"Like bouncing on his balls for hours on end. Yeah I know that's stupid, why you think I'm telling you this so if you do meet them you can run the other way. Anyway he is able to control time and space as well as the very air with ease, so trying to fight him is suicidal. He has many titles though there is one that by calling him by it means you think you're able to kill him, and so far there has been no one capable of permanently kill him." I said.

"What do you mean permanently kill him?" Louise asked.

"I've killed him once and he got right back up but the creepy thing is he let me kill him. Don't ask me why I don't know, but I have the feeling that wasn't the first time he did that nor will it be the last." I explained.

"Now moving on, the next is Scabbard. He is a fucking supercomputer capable of finding out everything about you in a single glance. He is able to manipulate electricity like me only his is green while mine is violet. Him, I have a chance in beating as long as he only uses his lightning because I am completely immune to it and all he is doing is making me stronger. It's when he starts to use his second ability of being able to manipulate the molecules of the metal in his body he kicks my ass. Big thing to know about him is to never get in debt with him because he will hound you to the end of time to get you to pay up. Also the weapons he makes are masterpieces." I continued explaining.

"The next is Waltz or as he is normally called Old Man Waltz. If you want an idea of what he looks like think Father Time gone badass. He is able to manipulate water as easily as breathing like Ghost does with the air and Scabbard does with metal. He is very peaceful and kind until you piss him off. The number one rule with him is to never threaten a child in front of him; you will die a painful death." I said.

I noticed the three of them getting pale. "Should I stop?" I asked them.

"N-no keep going." Louise stammered.

"Ok the next one is Crypt. _Sigh._ Crypt how can I describe him? Well first of all he fucking bat-shit insane, no I'm not kidding he's a fucking several time psych-ward escapee. I mean he has a god damn rivalry with the damn floor that's how crazy he is 95 percent of the time." I ranted when I saw them look at me in disbelief.

"And the 5 percent?" Kirche asked.

I shuddered. "I've met and fought many things but very few can match how fucking terrifying he is. He is the very definition of blood thirsty monster. When he is sane for that _5_ percent, he… he makes you realize that there are people who you believed to be only horror stories and the like actually exist. He is capable of manipulating his very blood to make some of the most powerful seals in existence. His weapon, a scythe known as the Third Fang drinks the blood of anyone who touches it constantly, and since he can essentially bleed forever, he is the perfect master for that cursed scythe." I said quietly.

I looked to the three and noticed Louise looking like a corpse. "Louise the likelihood of them coming here is next to none, so there is no need to worry. Okay?" I reassured her.

"O-okay next please?" she said scared.

"You sure?" I asked, when she nodded I sighed. "Okay last one is Shadow. She is the youngest you could say because she was asleep for about 1000 years or so to adjust to Zuzushi's power till Zuzushi got bored and broke out of the containment seal. Shadow is known as the Second Origen do to the fact that she is able to create life from shadows. Never steal her candy or you will die in the most painful and humiliating death she can imagine and trust me, she is very creative." I finished.

"How did you meet them?" Kirche asked.

"Hahaha, well what happened was I sensed how strong they were and that because I never met anything as powerful as them, I attacked them thinking they had something I've been looking for and I lasted only about ten or so seconds before I lost." I said sheepishly. "The only reason I'm alive is because they let me explain my reason for attacking them. I got very lucky when I fought them. I've ran into them a few times but I always try to avoid them. I admit they gave me some training that was invaluable but I cannot survive the amount of insane shit they do to each other. I'll say this much, you get their attention and somehow convince them to train you; you will become very powerful quickly. Just can't guaranty you're going to be sane afterwards." I finished.

As I stood up to get out of the water. "Kirche, Louise, Tabitha, I only said a very tiny amount about them. Anymore and you would probably be scared from what I went through when I traveled briefly with them. But I will say this, meeting them means your life is fucked and any chance in living a normal life is over because it will be nothing but insanity and chaos for the rest of your life."

I went to leave when I heard Louise ask me "Is there any chance they'll come here?"

I was quiet for a second. "No, but I can't say that they will never show up because there is no predicting what they will do, but if they do come, Be ready because them getting involved means shit has hit the fan and that this world is doomed and they are the only ones that can save it." I said emotionlessly before I left.

* * *

_Later_

After I left the girls I went to the kitchens to get something to eat. Marteau gladly gave me some food and we talked for a while till I noticed that Siesta wasn't there. "Hey Marteau, Where's Siesta? I'm not seeing her here is she sick or something?" I asked.

Marteau looked startled then said. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

He sighed. "Count Mott purchased her contract yesterday, she left this morning."

I blanched. "WHAT!? But I talked to her last night and she didn't say anything about this! Wait yesterday she told me that while I was in town a royal messenger came here, was that Mott?" I asked.

Marteau nodded. "Yes it was and we both know he didn't hire her to be a maid." He said darkly.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. "And let me guess, you only have a general idea where he lives right?"

"You could ask one of the nobles here but I don't think they'll be cooperative." He answered.

I smirked. "I know one who'll help me with no arguments."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Guiche was having miserable time trying to ask Montmorency to forgive him but every time he tried to talk to her she told him to leave her alone.

"Hey _Guiche_." He froze when he heard his name called. He turned his head slowly and nearly cried in fright when he saw Elana approaching.

"Ye-yes?" He stammered.

"I need to ask you something, can you tell me where Count Mott lives?" She asked sweetly.

"He lives to the south-east of the Academy." He answered terrified.

She gave him a deadpan look. "Guiche I'm not going to kill you, all I wanted was to know where Mott was. But I'll give you some advice, leave her alone and give her some space. If she decides to forgive you she'll tell you so stop bugging her about it." She said as she left leaving him thinking about what she said.

* * *

**Elana's POV**

"_Well now I know which direction I need to go I should see if I can get a map or something along those lines." _I thought as walked to library to get a map. When I got there I asked a servant where the atlases were.

Once the servant guided me to them I thanked him and looked through the atlas memorizing the different locations for references. "_Bingo. I'm coming for you Mott."_ I thought with an evil grin when I found his estate. I placed the atlas back on the shelf and left the library. Once I got to a secluded area a swapped my clothes to my armor with my pistols and sword equipped. I did a fast once over to check if everything in proper condition before taking off leaving a massive sonic boom in my wake.

After an hour of running I slowed down to a normal pace to not alert the guards. The two guards at the gate looked at me warily, eyeing my sword. "Who are you and what do you want?" the one on the right demanded. "I have business with the Count now out of my way." I ordered as I strode towards the gates. Obviously these guys weren't that smart because they drew their swords and one of them said. "The Count is not taking visitors now, leave immediately."

I ignored them and kept walking. "Hey, I said the Count is" one went to say before I grab his sword arm and punched his elbow breaking it then smashed my boot into his knee. I then caught his sword and drove it through the bottom of his skull. Before the other guard could react I grabbed him by his armor, spun and hurled him through the gates. "I never said he had a choice." I said as more guards poured into the courtyard. "HALT! Surrender now or we will use lethal force!" One of them ordered.

I smirked as I drew Cronte Vomir. "Tell the Count I want to talk to him and I might not hurt you." I spoke to them as they surrounded me. "What do you want with Count Mott?" One who looked to be the guard captain asked. "He'll know why I'm here now out of my way or I'll give you the same thing I gave the two earlier." I replied.

I saw a guard run from the mansion and whisper something to the captain. "The Count does not know what you speak of. Now leave the premises or we will attack." I sighed. "Well so much for diplomacy." I said before lunging at the captain driving my blade into his chest. I kicked him off as I spun evading a guard attacking from the right before drawing my pistol in my left hand shooting him in the head. "Bring it on fuckers!" I yelled as I jumped into the mob of solders in front of the door leading into the mansion.

I weaved through them shooting and slashing everyone in armor as I fought my way through the mansion. "MOTT! Get out here now and face me!" I yelled as I cleaved a guard in two then spun shooting several more guards as they tried to pin me. My instincts then screamed at me to jump. When I did, a split second after I leapt three ice spikes shot through the space I was in, hit a guard that was behind me. "How dare you commoner to attack my mansion, kill my men what is it you want!?" I heard. When I looked up I saw a man at the top of the stairs with a wand in hand. "So I take it that you're Mott?"I asked even though I already knew the answer.

He sneered. "Yes now I'll ask again, what do you want?"

I flipped my sword to a reverse grip and stabbed a guard coming from my right. "I came only to talk yet your guards decided to attack me for no reason. I wanted to speak to you about the maid you purchased from the academy, you see I know why you hired her and I don't really like things like that at all, so I wanted to discuss things properly but then again diplomacy was never my strong suit."

Mott snarled. "I don't know who you are and I don't care but if you think I'll let you get away with invading my home and killing my men, you're sorely mistaken."

I smirked as violet lightning sparked from my body. "Who said anything about you letting me getting away with this? I will take Siesta back wither you like it or not."

His face went red with fury. "GUARDS! Kill her immediately" He roared as more guards filled the room. I laughed. "You want me, THEN COME AND GET ME!" I yelled I leapt at them, lightning pouring off me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Earlier at the bathing room_

Louise couldn't believe that there were people like the ones Elana spoke of. Kirche and Tabitha weren't that much different at least she thought Tabitha was. "I never knew that Elana met a group of people like that." Kirche said stunned.

"Powerful." Was all Tabitha said.

"Well breakfast should be starting soon so we better get going." Kirche spoke as she rose from the water to dry off. "You coming along Louise?"

"Yeah give me a minute." Louise replied subdued.

Kirche looked at her. "Hey don't worry about it remember she said that the likelihood of people like them coming here are almost none. So stop worrying about it and let's get something to eat I'm starving." She said.

Louise thought for a second then nodded. "Ok let's go."

After they got dressed they went to the dining hall and while they ate, they spoke about what Elana told them. Eventually Kirche asked where Louise and Elana were the prior day. Louise told Kirche and Tabitha about how they were ambushed by bandits and that Elana slaughtered them with ease. She also told them about how the shop owner tried to scam them and that they found a talking sword. After they finish eating they went to their classes, Louise was surprised that Elana wasn't there the whole time.

After classes were finished Louise went looking for Elana but after a few hours couldn't find her. "Hey Louise. Wait up." She heard Guiche calling her.

"What do you want?" Louise asked.

"I just spoke with Elana earlier I was wondering why she wanted to know where Count Mott lived." Guiche told her.

"Count Mott? Wasn't he here yesterday?" she asked.

Guiche nodded. "Yeah if I recall correctly he was purchasing a maid."

Louise paled before bolting. "Hey wait up what's the matter?" Guiche said running after her. Louise reached the headmaster's office and shoved the door open. "Professor Osmond, yesterday when Count Mott was here did he buy a maid named Siesta?" She asked panting.

He looked at her startled. "Why yes. Why do you ask?" Osmond asked Louise. At that precise moment a massive blast roared through the air shaking the windows.

"That's why." She said as she ran out of the office. Louise ran through the halls trying to find Kirche and Tabitha. When she found them Kirche looked at her and asked panicking. "What did you do Louise?"

Louise shook her head. "That wasn't me, it was Elana. She's going after Count Mott. I need your help to get there before she does something stupid." She panted. She then explained that Mott had asked for a maid , Siesta specifically and that he was most likely going to make her his mistress and that Siesta is Elana friend. Kirche, Guiche, and Tabitha put the dots together quickly. Tabitha got on Sylphid's back and told the others to get on.

* * *

_Present_

Louise was worried, it was taking too long to get to the Count's estate and by now Elana had more than enough time to fuck things up and start a war against the count. Sylphid chirped something then Tabitha said. "Blood, and lots of death ahead." Guiche paled when she said that.

When they landed and got of Sylphid they were horrified at the scene in front of them. Bodies everywhere, some not even in one piece either. Hell there was a corpse in the wall for founder's sake.

Kirche was the first to speak. "Elana did this?"

They then heard the sound of fighting erupt from inside the mansion when suddenly a gunshot split the air. Afterwards it was silent, when they went to the door and looked inside Guiche leaned over and puked. And with good reason, the walls were painted with blood and bodies filled the rooms leaving a massive stench in the air that they could barely keep themselves from throwing up as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They heard. When they looked up the stairway the saw Elana guiding Siesta through the corpses so she won't step in anything.

"WH-where's the count?" Louise stammered.

Elana raised an eyebrow? "You mean Mott? Let's just say he made his last purchase that didn't turn out the way he wanted." She told them.

"You KILLED him!?" Louise shrieked.

Elana rolled her eyes. "Yes Louise I did. What, you thought I sat down and had tea with him? Hell no, there was no way in hell I was going to let him for Siesta to be his sex toy."

Louise started to panic and ranted that Elana is her familiar and that anything that she does reflects on her as well.

"Louise." Elana said.

Louise ignored her and kept ranting that she is going to be blamed for the counts murder.

"Louise!" Elana snapped, her eyes cold as death.

"WHAT." Louise snapped.

Elana narrowed her eyes. "Strike one" she said walked past a pale Louise pulling Siesta with her out of the mansion. "Everyone get on Sylphid and go back to the academy, I'll catch up later. I need to cool off before I kill someone." She said as she walked of leaving everyone looking at her stunned.

Kirche then said what everyone was thinking. "Note to self, never piss Elana off."

* * *

Hey Leakproof here sorry for taking so long had writers block for a while so I wasn't able to finish the chapter, couldn't think of a reasonable way for Elana to find out about Mott and I kept having other ideas as well for other more thing Elana will be only having two outfits to make this easier for my to right her armor is what she was wearing in chapter 1 while her casual clothes are what she put on in chapter 3.

Oh and Epicman umm just so you know I've barely said anything about her abilities. I only have the basics up here. Trust me when I say this she has fought all kinds of thing from gods to demons and all the way to primordial beings not only that I have no idea what your OC can do so before you start saying stuff like that you should try learning what Elana can do before saying all that.

Might be starting another story soon so keep an eye out

Elana: Hey! We're not even finished with this and you're already starting another story, what the hell man!

Me: I can't help it, I keep getting ideas and they won't leave me alone. Damn plot bunnies are waging a massive free-for-all at the scale of fucking World War 50!

Elana: ….

Me: I know, my minds a scary place right now. Anyways pls read and review, your feed back is what helps me find the inspiration to continue this story. One last thank you to Third Fang for allowing me to mention his OCs and this is LeakproofHail7

Elana: And Elana Lightstorm signing off


	7. author note, i'm sorry

To the ones who are waiting for the next chapter I'm sorry to say I am having a bad case of writers block with trying to decide how to get the next series of events to flow properly. I promise you that this is not going to be one of those stories where the author just writes a few chapters then stops I will finish this I swear just hitting roadblocks for now. Please forgive me for the wait.


End file.
